Adorable
by OlivierCash
Summary: A las tantas de la madrugada, Manigoldo aparece con un humor un tanto extraño en el cuarto de Shion. Manigoldo/Shion
**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Era una noche agradable en comparación a lo que solían ser las noches de invierno para la mayoría de la gente del Santuario, o por lo menos, para aquellos que no provenían de lugares fríos. A él le encantaban las noches de invierno, no hacía ese calor insoportable que reinaba en el verano. La temperatura que hacía se le hacía perfecta para dormir con calma, sin demasiado frio ni demasiado calor. Aunque, en su caso, el calor le sentaba mil veces peor que el frio, al que estaba mucho mas acostumbrado.

Había pasado todo el día reparando armaduras que, estando acostumbrado a hacer eso, no era algo que le resultaba un grandisonar esfuerzo. Eso si, la perdida de sangre que sufría esa clase de días, la notaba, pese a que al resto del mundo le asegurara lo contrario. Esos días era en los que más y mejor dormía.

Mientras estaba durmiendo,notó algo extraño, una alteración en la habitación que le despertó. Se frotó sus ojos color almendra para averiguar lo que le había despertado. Poco a poco, mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una figura sentada a los pies de la cama.

Su primera reacción fue la de incorporarse aprisa y corriendo, por si pudiera ser alguien peligroso. Mas, se tranquilizó una vez que distinguió a la persona que se encontraba sentado a los pies de su cama. Notó como sus músculos se relajaba y una vez que estaba tranquilo, miró a su visitante nocturno con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el rubio con un enfado más que notable, mezclado con lo adormilado que estaba.

Su acompañante se quedó ahí, mirándole con sus oscuros y misteriosos ojos morados. Shion lo notó muy pensativo, demasiado para lo que era él. Le echó un ojo al cielo nocturno que se podía ver desde la ventana que había en la habitación. El susodicho cielo, se encontraba teñido por un frio azul muy oscuro. El amanecer se veía todavía muy lejano.

—Mani, ¿qué horas son estas para aparecer aquí de repente?—insistió Shion.

Siempre que Manigoldo quería quedarse a dormir con él, no había ningún problema en que lo hiciera. Lo que nunca había hecho jamás, era aparecer en mitad de la noche y ya no era simplemente lo de aparecer porque si, sino el aparecer y no decir nada. Era Manigoldo, lo único que se le ocurría a priori que quisiera, era sexo.

—Son las cuatro y veintitrés de la madrugada—comentó Manigoldo, Shion lo notó extraño.

El de pelo azul no paraba de mirar a Shion con una extraña mirada de preocupación. Pero, ¿que podía preocupar a Manigoldo?

—Mi respuesta es no—dijo Shion decidido, a lo que Manigoldo le miró sin comprender a que se refería—.No pienso tener sexo a estas horas contigo, haber venido antes.

—No he venido aquí por eso.

Vale, a Manigoldo le pasaba algo raro, algo de lo que iba a tener que hablar. Porque no solo no le había dicho que no quería sexo, algo que de por si, siendo Manigoldo, ya era muy preocupante. El otro punto que inquietaba a Shion, era la manera en que le había respondido. Empleó una manera sencilla, tranquila, sin risas, sin burlas, sin nada que le recordara al imbécil que solía ser.

Shion se levantó sin decir muchas palabras, dispuesto para ir a la cocina, mas fue interrumpido por el del pelo azul, quien en un veloz movimiento, le había agarrado de la muñeca de una forma un tanto desesperada. El rubio se giró lentamente para ver al de los ojos morados, quien ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, su mirada estaba dirigida hacía el suelo.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó Manigoldo, con ese extraño tono neutro y serio que estaba usando desde que había despertado a Shion.

—Voy a prepararme algo para relajarte un poco, porque no creas que no he notado lo increíblemente nervioso que estas—porque Shion lo notó, notó lo nervioso que estaba Manigoldo y como intentaba disimularlo bajo esa apariencia de calma, mas entre otras muchas cosas, el movimiento nervioso de su pierna, lo delataba—.Y ya de paso me prepararé algo para despertarme, no sería buena idea que me quedara dormido mientras hablamos. Así que, ¿puedes soltarme?

El de pelo azul lo soltó sin añadir nada, lo único que hizo fue asentir un poco. Shion le echó un último vistazo antes de marcharse a la cocina. Algo le decía, que esa noche no iba a dormir, lo que le preocupaba, era no saber la razón.

En un momento, mientras se encontraba preparando algo para Manigoldo, este llegó hasta la cocina, bueno, más bien hasta la puerta. Puesto que se quedó apoyado en el umbral de esta sin decir ni una palabra y sin parar de mirar a Shion.

—¿Qué tal noche hace?—preguntó Shion una vez hubo acabado de preparar las bebidas calientes.

—Frío—contestó Manigoldo sin entender a que venía eso.

—Pues entonces coge una manta sino quieres congelarte—aconsejó Shion cuando pasó a su lado. Manigoldo volvía a mirarle sin saber a que se refería—.Te espero en las escaleras del templo y no tardes mucho, que esto frio sabe fatal.

Shion salió de su templo dejando a un pasmado Manigoldo detrás. Se sentó tranquilamente sobre uno de los escalones y se quedó mirando al cielo. El ambiente estaba frio, pero nada a lo que él no estuviera acostumbrado, le resultaba hasta agradable. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, dejando ver sin ningún problema a las estrellas. Dejó el vaso con la infusión de Manigoldo sobre la fría piedra de la escalera y el suyo lo mantuvo en sus manos, disfrutando de esa pequeña fuente de calor.

El de ojos morados no tardó mucho en llegar y se sentó junto a Shion. Al principio no se dijeron nada. Manigoldo se echó la manta que había cogido por lo hombros, para luego echar una parte sobre los hombros de Shion y pegarse a él. Sus hombros se quedaron juntos.

Shion le echó un ojo a la infusión de Manigoldo, para que este se la tomara y así lo hizo. Se quedó con el vaso entre sus manos, disfrutando del calorcito que emanaba.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó por fin Shion, intentaba no preocuparse, no tomárselo en serio, pero aun así, le resultaba muy difícil viendo como estaba Manigoldo.

Manigoldo tomó un sorbe de su bebida, para luego suspirar resignado. Por fin parecía dispuesto a contárselo, lo que no impidió que tuvieran que estar unos cinco minutos hasta que Manigoldo se atrevió a decirlo.

—He tenido una pesadilla—confesó, un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza que le provocaba a alguien como él, admitir eso.

Por su parte, el rubio casi se atraganta con su té al escuchar esas palabras. Inmediatamente miró a Manigoldo, quien pese a estar sonrojado y avergonzado, no era de los que giraban la cabeza. Iba en serio, Manigoldo había tenido una pesadilla y por eso estaba así. Alguien como Manigoldo, afectado por un mal sueño. Shion tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para que sus carcajadas no fueran demasiado obvias. Sino hubiera sido porque tenía esa cara de pena y esa pinta de estar pasándolo mal, se habría reído durante una hora mínimo.

Mas Manigoldo estaba mal y él, como buen novio que era, tenía que comportarse. Por ello, después de esa reacción inicial, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para que la risa se le pasara y poder estar lo serio que la situación requería.

—Cuéntame que has soñado, porque ha tenido que ser algo gordo como para que estés así—pidió Shion.

El de pelo azul desvió la mirada hacía el estrellado cielo azul, su mirada se veía perdida. De pronto, se encontró y miró a Shion fijamente, de nuevo, se le veía dispuesto a hablar.

—Soñé que estábamos inmensos en medio de la Guerra Santa—comenzó y Shion asintió, cada vez, la Guerra Santa contra Hades se veía más cercana y comprendía que sus compañeros se pudieran sentir inquietos por ello. Y por supuesto, por mucho que fardara, Manigoldo no era ajeno al miedo—.Yo caminaba en medio de algún lugar, la verdad ni me fije como era, ni lo recuerdo bien. Lo único que sé, es que estaba teñido de rojo, todo en ese lugar era rojo, el cielo, la tierra, los cuerpos que tapizaban el suelo...—Shion apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Manigoldo, este se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cálida presencia. Mas, de pronto, se sintió un pelín más tranquilo—Y de pronto, entre los cadáveres me encontré una cara que tengo más que vista—sus ojos morados se dirigieron a la cara de Shion, quien le estaba otorgando toda su atención—.Eras tú.

Shion le miró sorprendido. No porque Manigoldo hubiera tenido una pesadilla en la que él salia muerto, algo que a decir verdad, tenía muchas papeletas para que acabara ocurriendo de verdad. Lo que en verdad le sorprendía, era lo afectado que estaba Manigoldo por algo así.

Fue por eso por lo que no dijo nada más, se separó de Manigoldo con calma y sin quitar esa brillante sonrisa de su rostro. Podría haberle dicho cientos de cosas, como "eso no pasará" o "no voy a dejar que me maten tan fácilmente" y muchas más, podría haberle dicho tantas cosas. Y fue por eso, por lo que no le dijo nada, fue por eso, por lo que le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, que eso solo había sido una pesadilla.

Manigoldo no tardó en corresponder el abrazo, lo abrazó para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, que todo estaba bien y que él era un autentico gilipollas. Porque por su culpa, en ese momento se encontraba sentados en mitad de las escaleras, tapados con una manta y en medio de la noche.

—Soy un imbécil propenso a cagarla—habló Manigoldo—.Pero hay una cosa que tengo más que clara, si alguna vez te pasara algo, lo llevaría muy mal.

Lo que le costó admitir eso a Manigoldo, no se podía describir con palabras. Pero era la verdad y una verdad que tenía que admitir. Porque si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca.

—Eres muchas cosas Mani y te quiero por cada una de ellas, aunque tus miles de errores estén incluidos en el lote.

El de pelo azul iba a hablar, pero Shion le interrumpió con un beso. No fue uno de esos besos apasionados que pasan a la historia. No fue uno de esos besos que rompen maldiciones. Fue el beso que Manigoldo necesitaba en ese momento, ni más ni menos.

Cuando el beso acabó, se quedaron mirándose. Se podría haber dicho tantísimas cosas, que se quedaron callados. Porque no hacía falta, porque era inútil decirse algo que conocían a la perfección y que en ese instante, no era necesario.

Lo único importante era que Manigoldo ya sonreía un poco, que él ya se sentía mejor y que se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima.

—Nunca dejare que te vuelva a pasar nada malo—prometió Manigoldo a la vez que le daba a Shion una fugaz caricia en la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello y que tanto le enfadaba que le tocaran—. Te lo prometo.

—No me prometas cosas tan complicadas de cumplir—pidió Shion, un poco molesto porque le había tocado la cicatriz. Y a la vez, preocupado por lo aparentemente necesario que era para la salud mental de Manigoldo.

—Te aseguro que si te prometo esto, es porque voy a ser capaz de cumplirlo.

—Eres un egoísta— aseguró Shion, a lo que Manigoldo asintió orgulloso. Eso no se podía quedar así—.Pero también eres muy adorable—añadió Shion con una grandísima sonrisa.

Nada más escuchar que era adorable, a Manigoldo se le heló la sonrisa y se quedó petrificado, sin saber que decirle a Shion. Aunque como no se le ocurrió algo ingenioso, recurrió a lo simple y para él, obvio.

—¡No soy adorable!—exclamó tan alto que Shion no pudo comprender como no había despertado a todo el Santuario con ese grito.

—Lo eres—insistió Shion más que contento.

El de pelo azul no dijo nada más, solo agarró a Shion por la nuca para plantarle el beso más apasionante y ardiente que le salió en ese momento. Intentó que durara lo máximo posible, pero como era obvio, ese beso tenía que acabar, y cuando lo hizo, Shion aun le miraba con esa maldita sonrisa.

—Eres muy adorable—dijo, recalcando el "muy". A lo que Manigoldo le iba a gritar, insistir, patalear y lo que hiciera falta, pero Shion se adelantó—.Has venido a verme a las cuatro de la mañana después de una pesadilla sólo para ver si estaba bien, ¿no es eso algo muy adorable?—preguntó dándole una palmadita en la sonrojada mejilla de Manigoldo.

El Caballero de Cáncer sintió que le había pillado de lleno. No, no había admitido que sus prisas fueron porque tuvo la irracional reacción de ir a ver a Shion a esas horas solo para ver si estaba bien. Sin embargo, Shion se había dado cuenta, no se lo había dicho y lo había notado.

—Odio que me conozcas tanto.

Mas que odio, lo que sentía, era miedo.


End file.
